User talk:Tpffan5196
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Forum:Where's this image from? page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 01:23, December 5, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' There's a guy on Yt worse then both those guys. I forget the name, but he did this "Lets watch" of P&F and he...didn't ilike it. Half the time he just reapts "Candace iz stuuuuuupiddd" over and over. He's very annyoing. I saw that rant. It was horrible. All he was like was "Candace is so stupid and annoying." "Doof has a screw loose in his head" He DARED to make fun of Isabella's catch phrase. His name is ShadowBlazeX8 by the way. Another youtube user named Cyberwolf087 made a rant about him and the P&F rant and how much it failed. Rival P&I4EVAH Is My Rival Because I don't know I think she or he block me for 4 weeks in the Fanon Wiki.Michelpacheo1 12:38, December 19, 2010 (UTC)Pacheo1 Did you make those "busting" stories about Candace/Mindy/Clarsa on the fanon? Maybe P&I4EVAH hated those stories. I don't blame her. Those stories weren't that great. Tpffan5196 01:47, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Tell you who Clarsa is.Maybe your right.P&I hate my busting blogs.Im thinking of another 1.My Teacher says im not good at grammar.Michelpacheo1 is out ...........Peace! 18:57, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to know... are you a guy or a girl? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 05:35, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm a girl. Tpffan5196 01:17, December 27, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! PHINEAS AND FERB FOREVER!!! Well we have different opinions about the characters. Jenny seems to be your favorite while she is my least and Albert is my favorite (after Doofenshmirtz) and he seems to be your least Please take a long hard look at your textbook Because I'm history 19:31, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh thats alright same here. I did not mean to sound rude I was just going by what conversations we had recently had. I consider you a wiki-friend XD Please take a long hard look at your textbook Because I'm history 03:04, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Anyone suggest we make Carlnessa, Jeremindy, Jentrane, and Djatie userboxes? Tpffan5196 03:46, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but why did you ask my if RRabbit42 is a girl or a guy, how could I know? I never talked to her before - Chrissy ♫ Chrissy's in the house sippin' rhymes like a roadie, a roadie! ♫ 08:36, January 2, 2011 (UTC) When? When did I say that? I didn't even me him/her!!! - Chrissy ♫ Chrissy's in the house sippin' rhymes like a roadie, a roadie! ♫ 18:11, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, wanna be friends? Just asking. You seem really cool and I thank you for answering many of my blog posts. So how 'bout it? : ) Girl U. Dontno 23:43, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I added you to my list. :) Girl U. Dontno 23:50, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I am not mean This was your message "I was on Deviant Art earlier, and I saw that you made a rant about how people overreacted to the false information about the P&F movie being cut and how the fans were stupid. WE'RE NOT STUPID! We were just shocked and disappointed. Maybe yeah, some of us were outraged, but we all thought this was true. Calling us stupid is an insult!" 1. Not all we're stupid,...but some were (And some users, even freaking Blackspiderman, agree with me). 2. And It was Technically true, you guys just blew it out of proportions. 3. shocked and disappointed? A lot of fans inaccurately and rashly assumed that the Disney "cuts" were major plot parts that had been written, animated, and recorded already and would drive "character development" (by which I mean their shipping) It meant, however, that during the ANIMATICS , they cut out a useless sideplot, along with two songs 4. "Why are you so mean?" I'm not mean I'm just 1000 years and lost track of my moral code. (Gurgy) Tri-State Gazette Issue 35 Issue 35: January 1, 2011 Well sorry, i was a mistake - Chrissy ♫ Chrissy's in the house sippin' rhymes like a roadie, a roadie! ♫ 09:38, January 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fanfiction story Hey there, I got your message. I am glad you liked my story. Writing the latter chapters was just heart wrenching, especially Chapter 3. As I was writing that Chapter, I was crying.......the part where Phineas picked up the picture of his family and said goodbye before leaving the house, even today, brings tears to my eyes.......Chapter 4, when Candace was crying, as well as Phineas feeling sad as he was walking in downtown Danville was also depressing. Currently, I am working on Chapter 5, which is the ending to the story. Some closure would be nice in sad stories like these, especially if the ending is a happy one, since a sad ending to a story is not what people enjoy as much as a happy ending, truth be told. It is going to take another couple of days or even a few days to write, since I want to make the ending of this story as good as it can be, since it is better to take your time and make sure that your ideas are well thought out. I already have a pretty good idea on how I want to end this story, but I want to make sure that any good ideas that I have in this regard comes out such that both myself and those who read my story will really enjoy it. My fanfiction story was inspired by the Season 1 episode "It's About Time", where the Flynn-Fletcher family visited the Danville Museum of Natural History. It was there that Phineas saw a skeleton of thier former pet dog, Bucky. From there, I decided to expand the story/plot idea to center mainly around Phineas and how he misses Bucky, but try to keep it within canon. Basically, the beginning of the story takes place at night on the day they visited that musem, and goes from there. Anyways, I am glad you liked my story. If you have any ideas that you want to suggest for fanfiction stories (I am thinking of ones for Canderemy or even one related to the movie "Star Wars"), feel free to leave me a message here or even send me a message via fanfiction.net. If you are also interested in writing fanfiction for "Phineas and Ferb", you should do so.......it's a lot of fun. Thanks for reading! BigNeerav 21:19, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Logo? So I'm thinking of requesting a logo for the Phineas and Ferb Ships Wiki. But I was never really any good with sizes. What size do you suggest? px Girl U. Dontno 20:10, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Ha! me neither. So I'm ordering one from the Logo Creation Wiki. I just told them that I didn't care what size it was. Girl U. Dontno 23:25, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Song blog You don't know any of the songs probably because you don't live in South Carolina. RE: Baljinda and Shipping I checked the history of my talk page and it appears that you yourself deleted the message before I saw it. Anyway, I don't "ship" Baljinda, it's just a joke I started in the IRC. Secondly, I don't hate shipping, I am just really annoyed by over-the-top shippers, hence the "ask me how to stop shipping" in my signature, seeing as I want people to stop caring about the ships. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 18:31, January 8, 2011 (UTC) This is a test Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4 EVER! 03:08, January 9, 2011(UTC) yo Yes, they are on ff. In fact I put them there FIRST, before putting them on fanon. I actually came up with Jentrane you know. Just to hook Coltrane up with someone, once a broke up him and stacy in this one fic I wrote. (Gurgy) Cool! Those pairings are sweet! I especially like the idea of CarlxVanessa. If the pairing's got enough material, add it! Girl U. Dontno 03:15, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Link to the PnF Ships Wiki: http://phineasandferbships.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb_Ships_Wiki You know, you could just type it up in the web adress bar... OMG. If this page looks different to you, please, blame it on me! Girl U. Dontno 02:20, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Link to the PnF Ships Wiki: http://phineasandferbships.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb_Ships_Wiki You know, you could just type it up in the web adress bar... Thanks Thanks for welcoming me back. :) --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 20:41, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I wrote a song you might want to read. Like to hear it? Here it goes! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 01:51, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Actually, it's a song about fan-based discrimination, and how I believe it is wrong. Glad you liked it, though! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 02:28, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure the admins can't just block his IP address? Or is it impossible because he's an anonymous user? BUT... you did like my song, right? 0w0 If so, what was your favorite part(s)? --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 02:49, January 15, 2011 (UTC) User Page Sorry abou that problem with your brother. I reverted the edit to when RRabbit42 edited it, so it looks the way it way before the vandalism came. Isabella and Lego Liker 03:24, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Glad everything's back to the way it was, huh? :) And I'm guessing you read what I wrote on his talk page. :P --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 04:02, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Knowing Me More If you want to get a better idea of the kind of person I am in real life, I suggest you look at my user page, which I updated as of yesterday. I hope you like what I find! :3 --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 17:34, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Actually, the info box I just added (the one in lime green)? That wasn't up there the first time I joined this Wiki. My other favorite shows/series, however, has always been up there the first time I joined. Please, let me know what you think. :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 02:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 36 Issue 36: January 16, 2011 Banning. I got blocked 2 my GF Is on TDI wiki and I got blocked in Fanon.Im from the 6th Dimension. 18:19, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Almost 1000 edits. Woo hoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Tpffan5196 01:11, January 23, 2011 (UTC) The Negative Kid Must Talk About You And Your Brother Hi there, buddy. It's The Negative Kid; World's Most Infamous 5th Dimension Traveler 21:20, January 24, 2011 (UTC). I have to talk about you and your brother. You two seem to have a little of a feuding war going on. Is it caused by him? Does he just bug you? Or is it just stuff? This is optional to reply to. I just was wondering... The Negative Kid is Making A Friends List Hey! It's The Negative Kid; World's Most Infamous 5th Dimension Traveler 22:23, January 31, 2011 (UTC), and I'm starting a Friend List. Can I put you down as a friend? Tri-State Gazette Issue 37 Issue 37: Ferbruary 1, 2011 Mr. Man I don't think they are the same person. Mr.Man is way worse then that guy. That yt guy callled Stacy WHAT?! Please tell me he was banned. And yes Mr man should go away. —Stacy Ftw! 03:52, February 13, 2011 (UTC)—Stacy Ftw! 03:52, February 13, 2011 (UTC) PF:Project Candace Rocks You are invited to a discussion about the future of this project at Phineas and Ferb Wiki talk:PF-Project Candace Rocks. -- Eric the Grape (talk) 11:21, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :It starts now. Do you have any ideas? -- Eric the Grape (talk) 01:49, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm not. I said that I was away (which I am). I'm dealing with something in real life, now. You guys can still edit. I just wont be there to answer your questions or concerns. Girl U. Dontno 02:30, February 22, 2011 (UTC) brother Actually, you wouldn't get banned. He would. The block is for one account, not both of them. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 00:01, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 38 Issue 38: Ferbruary 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 39 Issue 39: March 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 40 Issue 40: March 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 41 Issue 41: April 1, 2011 Hi Hey there, just read your message on my talk page and if you're a fan of the movies, then I'm sorry and I hope we are friends..anyway why I don't like the movies, they seem just to childish(Sure, i'm just 14 not that old) but I still don't like the movies :D - Chrissy ♫ Chrissy's in the house sippin' rhymes like a roadie, a roadie! ♫ 11:44, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Something Silly in Mind Why do I suddenly have the urge to create a flash game that revolves around choosing between Phineas Flynn and Spongebob Squarepants, and have them fight to the end? :P --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 00:45, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 42 Issue 42: April 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 43 Issue 43: May 1, 2011 If you read the issue in the past few hours, it has been updated with a cartoon. Ferbot, 15:00, May 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Cool Yeah but im not on often (this is where i learned of the fanon wiki)- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 01:44, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 44 Issue 44: May 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 45 Issue 45: June 1, 2011 Oh, MAN! Don't tell me I forgot your birthday! D: I am so, so, SO sorry! :'( --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 20:58, June 17, 2011 (UTC) i know. you know what? phineas doesn't start crying. but in cute mario bros, he does in some CMB episodes. go to the cute mario bros wiki Tri-State Gazette Issue 46 Issue 46: June 16, 2011 RE: Why? I don't want any more disrespect! Okay I will never do it Again Okay, I will never do it Again Tri-State Gazette Issue 47 Issue 47: July 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 48 Issue 48: July 16, 2011 No Candace Hate template A request has been made to delete the "No Candace Hate" template. When it was created, it was to address a problem of people saying unkind things about Candace. However, this also focuses on the wrong thing. Instead of drawing attention to negative things, we should focus on what's positive. Unless there's a compelling reason to keep it, the template will be deleted by the end of the month and removed from your Profile page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:51, July 23, 2011 (UTC) problem i wanna talk the whole thing out but they never listen to me (plz let them know that) and i was joking about the deletion thing (plz notify them of that 2) a. sometimes i joke without intending to b funny b. yes 4 a month [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me'' 19:07, July 26, 2011 (UTC) 1 month is totally disroportionate 1 week is understandable but seriously 1 month i worry how Goth's gonna react- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me'' 20:29, July 26, 2011 (UTC) stilll one month is too much also it said i was intimidating other users- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me'' 21:01, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Doesnt intimidating mean scaring and come on they r biased what if the fanon users stop it and i decide to come back and i cant - [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''The curse begun'' but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me'' 00:55, July 27, 2011 (UTC)'' 1. Then y havent Gurgy and RB been banned 2. Blocking me will just make me mader making things worse 3. I have problems with a lot of users Maddy: brags a lot, is way overrated, showed sympathy for everyone but me and I lost 2 of the most important people of my life (now the only people I'm sure I care about r a few of my online friends and 1 real life friend) Goldy: rude and takes advantage Che: lies to me Sd: used to be my friend but is now really rude Gurgy: so obnoxious RB: Sadistic and wants me dead [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me'' 01:20, July 27, 2011 (UTC) MAddy is always talking about how "great" she is and Raging said he hopes I commit suicide which I still want to do-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me'' 11:27, July 27, 2011 (UTC) How can I shorten my block to like a week Tri-State Gazette Issue 49 Issue 49: August 1, 2011 New Check out my new fanon.http://kimpossiblefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kim_Possible_Fanon_Wiki. Snowie (Leave a Message... OR MELT!) 16:37, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Talkback See the talk page for Jenny for info. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 02:37, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Test This is pretty irrelevant, forgive me if it is considered spam, but what do you say the main article background color is? (This is a test.) You can't spell "platypus" without "us"! Well, you could, but then it would just be "platyp". 00:28, August 12, 2011 (UTC) The background color. In the text area. Not the text. What color is it? Just use this poll here: What color is the article background? Black You can't spell "platypus" without "us"! Well, you could, but then it would just be "platyp". 01:01, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 50 Issue 50: August 16, 2011 Ugh I didnt mean what i said as a threat i just meant i was concerned that might happen- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 02:08, August 21, 2011 (UTC) The one aboiut me possibly returning mad cuz i m starting to get mad again btw i cant be not impatient- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 02:16, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Chat Problems People are annoying me as if they are really characters from P&F, and they won't admit anything and they keep going blablablablabla in a way as if they were the character that they are pretending. Here's who's doing it: *User:The Real Professor Poofenplotz *User:Isabella and Lego Liker *User:Therealagentp Here's a list (in order of users that I listed before) of what characters they are pretending to be and annoying me by doing it: *Professor Poofenplotz *Isabella *Agent P Please help. I love you Phineas! 23:49, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 51 Issue 51: September 5, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 52 Issue 52: September 16, 2011 Have an idea i have an idea to survive my block-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''A 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental hospital.]] 16:30, September 18, 2011 (UTC) The only website i can get on is The Amazing race wetpaint maybe some users should join there not just for me Amazing race is epic id be doing them a favor by asking them to watch it-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''A 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental hospital.]] 16:37, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I know ive been trying to persuade people to watch it-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''A 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental hospital.]] 16:46, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Pfpfpfpfpfpfpf ''Upon further research by RRabbit42, Pfpfpfpfpfpfpf never uploaded the pictures. Chopstick for me was the one who uploaded them and Pfpfpfpfpfpfpf added them to their userpage. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 01:31, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Topic I completely forgot about Ultimate i was actually worried about turning into him and i will be nice to the wiki it just irritates me that they not only not care im gone but they seem to be teasing/celebrating my block by excessive activity and seriously 3 MONTHS??????????????????? PS I said may leave-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 22:31, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank u i didnt mean to be rude i really did change its just i worded certain things wrong and that erupted inot a fight i never meant to start anything-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 22:43, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I just wish they knew that i don't deal with stress very well. If they knew that they would understand why i get so irritated easily. I just wish they understood that. I wanna help the wiki but the more stress im under the angrier i get so i snap and i don't have anything to relieve my stress if i did it would be much easier to handle. If the users didnt put so much stress on me i would be able to be nicer but they always yell at me every time i do something wrong even when im trying to help-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 23:40, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I am extremely offended that as soon as i get blocked activity triples and most users couldnt seem to care less that im gone thats why i want to leave i want to write fanons but that wiki had some really close friends and im starting to question if they really are friends-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 03:00, October 1, 2011 (UTC) All i see are blog comments everywhere and its only been 15 days and it feels like forever-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 16:10, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 53 Issue 39: October 1, 2011 Can u plz Can u plz say that I saw the episode On Demand on Random Topic Blogging and that it was Phineas's fault (it really was)-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 23:44, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Do a test unblock to see if im ready to come ack to the wiki That trial unblock-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 23:49, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Canon Phineas he took off candace's cape exposing her to sunlight-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 00:01, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I was starting to reconsider my leaving but then i saw fossys blog and it made me realize somthing and there is a -3% chance of me returning-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 20:51, October 9, 2011 (UTC) The picture on there made me realize "Everyones going crazy over Goth's birthday but only a feww people said happy birthday to me on mine. They are showing favoritism i should leave." [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 20:59, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Its not that its like 5-10 users are making pics for her 4 her birthday but they dont do that for anyone else-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 23:03, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I m mega P O'd at fossy right now-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 00:27, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Bcuz if she had stopped annoying me when i told her to i wouldnt have been kickbanned-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 00:34, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I calmly told her she was annoying me but she kept going-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 00:52, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Every 2 seconds she'd tell me wha tto do to pass the time i was ok for a little while then it got annoying-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 00:59, October 15, 2011 (UTC) She was saying it too much it got too annoying-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 01:09, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I M SICK OF THE MLP OBSESSION SERIOUSLY ITS A PNF FANON SITE NOT OBSESS OVER MLP TO THE POINT IS COMPLETELY RIDCULOUS AND ANNOYING WEBSITE-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 12:24, October 15, 2011 (UTC) i perfectly respect their opinions i dont respect Faddy's userbox he's transforming the wiki-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 19:00, October 15, 2011 (UTC) i set the record for first non admin to reach 10,000 contributions and i did it in under a year-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Get ready for the showdown.']] 02:19, October 23, 2011 (UTC)th thx i got a temporary unblock And i made 90 contributions-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Get ready for the showdown.']] 02:28, October 23, 2011 (UTC) They enjoy being bullies and find me vulnerable so they target me and find everything they can to hold against to to try to hide this all-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Get ready for the showdown.']] 03:00, October 23, 2011 (UTC) This rule is my fault for asking the pony talk to be dialed down so goldy took that to make everyone miserable if u wanna hate me im perfectly fine with that i deserve it-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Get ready for the showdown.']] 22:00, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 54 Issue 54: October 16, 2011 User talk pages are not chat rooms User talk pages on this wiki are not personal chat rooms. They are for sending messages back and forth to coordinate our efforts on the main pages of the wiki, not a semi-instant message system. I would suggest downloading something like Skype, AOL Instant Messenger, or Microsoft's Live Messenger and adding your friends to that service if you want to chat with people on the wiki. Alternatively, you could create your own Freenode IRC chat room.We've been putting up with this long enough. More than 90% of your edits are in the User talk namespace and have been clogging up the Recent Changes log. Please find another way to talk to your friends. If you don't stop abusing the talk pages, I'll have no choice but to start blocking you. — Topher208 {Talk} 04:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Re If Travisplatypus was using my account, he wouldn't be able to, as the accont is blocked until December 15. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 19:31, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : He just signed the message with your name, but the edit history shows it was him. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:48, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 55 Issue 55: November 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 56 Issue 56: November 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 57 Issue 57: December 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 58 Issue 58: December 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette: 2011 bonus issue December 2011 bonus issue Tri-State Gazette Issue 59 Issue 59: January 1, 2012 I HAVE HAD IT I am sick of you constantly lying i'm sorry but i don't think we can be friend if you are always beign a liar to me-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I put wet cement in your sandwich. WET CEMENT! ']] 00:53, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Towards me you made it sound like you wanted me unblocked but around others it sounded like you are happy when i'm blocked-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I put wet cement in your sandwich. WET CEMENT! ']] 01:24, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Also you lied to the MLP wiki saying i called MLP:FIM My Little P**** F****** is Magic I would never do that Planty showed me so dont deny it TDR97 21:43, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 60 Issue 60: January 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 61 Issue 61: February 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 62 Issue 62: February 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 63 Issue 63: March 3, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 64 Issue 64: March 19, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 65 Issue 65: April 1, 2012 Hi Hi ya hobo Oona12 13:53, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 66 Issue 66: April 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 67 Issue 67: May 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 68 Issue 68: May 18, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 69 Issue 69: June 2, 2012